1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is direct neurofeedback.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of neurofeedback, cranio-electrostimulation (CES), and “light and sound” machines, there are teachings of applying signals to the brain, either directly in the form of currents, as in the case of CES, or indirectly through audio or visual channels, in an effort to alter the dominant brainwave patterns and thereby effect improvement in individual functioning. In general, CES (e.g., Siever 761) does not seek to relate the generated signal to a specific pre-existing EEG frequency, while neurofeedback has used perceptible feedback signals (e.g. light or sound) with the goal of entraining the brain to an alternate pattern (e.g., Carter 858, Collura 456), or simply providing an indication that the brainwaves are shifting in a presumably desired direction (Tansey 957, Hardt 704). Flanagan 279 teaches that only the differentiated edges of the signal are necessary for neuronal recognition, while Hargrove 502 attempts to get EEG band signals into the brain with a form of pulse-width modulation, but misses the point of what the brain discerns as frequency, as described by Flanagan. The present invention seeks to build on some of these underlying principles and clinical successes, and to provide a unique and very high performance direct feedback system based on an even more current understanding of overall nervous system response, including Central, Glial, Sympathetic and Parasympathetic Nervous Systems.